One Chance?
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Gray is breaking up with Natsu because of Juvia's sadness, when he finds out Juvia is with someone else and he wants to get back with Natsu, why won't Natsu let him? What happens when they go on a job and afterwards they never see Natsu again? *Sorry I suck at summaries, Gray!Seme Natsu!Uke Rated T for character death and occasional swearing... ON REWRITE
1. The kidnapping

It was a cold night; snow came from all directions in heavy blots. However it was the best weather thinkable for Gray Fullbuster. Though, he didn't seem to enjoy it because he was planning on breaking up with Natsu when he next saw him. Which would probably be tomorrow, the only reason he was planning on doing so was because each time he and Natsu were found together, Juvia would get a hurt look on her face. Gray was planning on breaking up with Natsu to be with Juvia.

*Gray's Pov

The only reason I'm breaking up with Natsu is because I pity Juvia, it may be the right thing to do but I feel like it's my fault. Then again Natsu seems so happy whenever I hug or kiss him… I have no idea why he's so happy about it, anyone could do it.

I almost walked into the door because I wasn't paying attention. I sighed lightly before unlocking and opening the door. I went into my house and headed upstairs, my body froze when I heard soft snoring. It was Natsu no doubt.

I hesitantly walked into my bedroom only to have my suspicions proved correct, Natsu was sleeping on my bed, his hands were curled, he body was curled up, and his mouth was slightly open. It was cute, but I couldn't think that when I was planning on breaking up with him! So I shook the thoughts out of my head and pushed Natsu gently.

"Natsu" I said as I watched his body uncurl itself as he got up. He stretched his tanned arms and yawned before turning to me and smiling.

"Welcome back" He said happily, I really didn't want to see his expression when I told him I was breaking up with him, but I continued anyway.

"We need to talk" I spoke with a serious tone, and immediately his face turned from happy into sad and miserable, he began shaking and looked as if he were about to cry. How did he catch on that quickly? Then I saw another emotion etched onto his face.

Fear

Why was he afraid?

"We need to break up" After I said that, he immediately ran over to me and hugged me, his head resided underneath mine, he was crying. I hate seeing him cry. I needed an excuse, something that would give him a good reason to avoid me…

Suddenly, I had an idea! I ripped away from him and held my stomach in a way that made him think he had hurt me.

"That's why! Because each time I touch you or you touch me it burns! It's not good for my health! Are you doing it on purpose?!" I literally yelled that at him, each word I said seemed to hurt him more and more. It was sad to watch, but I couldn't avert my gaze.

"I… I'm sorry!" He stuttered before he backed up and jumped out the window, and kept running. I knew he was crying and I've never seen him so hurt before.

I just ran a hand through my hand as I looked at the spot where Natsu had previously slept. I grabbed the pillow that he had laid on and hugged it close to my chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

~~Gratsu~~~

~Natsu's Pov

I can't believe that I have been hurting Gray so much for so long! Why didn't he say anything? I feel really bad now, not only have I used my last chance but now I've also hurt the person I love.

I remember what Igneel had told me about who I could be with and what happens if I mess it up.

"Natsu, since you have learned Fire Dragon Slayer magic, you can only be with one person without burning them. Gender doesn't matter, but if you pick the wrong person or if you pick the right person and they leave you, then you'll live a life of misery and sadness because you'll be alone forever. If you try to be with the right person again, then you'll end up burning yourself instead of them. In other words, you only have one chance at love." Igneel stated clearly and as easy to understand as possible.

I nodded and smiled brightly as I spoke "That's fine, because I'll always have you Igneel!"

When I spoke to Igneel he had only sighed and told me to go to sleep, though, the next day he was gone and I was in the middle of a forest.

I laid myself down besides the tree next to my house and looked up at the sky, by now the ground was completely covered in snow, I was ignoring the cold. Ice, snow, it reminded me of Gray… It was weird, I've never seen any burn marks on him before did he hide them? Probably

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel the snow until I fell into I felt the unconsciousness creep up on me.

~~~ Gratsu~~~

Once I awoke I noticed that I was almost covered in snow, it was freezing and I felt stupid for sleeping outside during a snowstorm.

I used my fire to burn off the icy snow as I wobbled up, and inside my house. I got a hot shower and a warm change of clothing before leaving my house and heading over to the guild.

~Gratsu~~~

Once I reached the guild I hesitantly opened the doors, and almost immediately Wendy and Gajeel looked my way. Their eyes were telling me to go to them.

I walked over slowly and attempted to steady my wobbling, I sat between Gajeel and Wendy and they just kept staring at me.

"You're sick." Gajeel stated as Wendy felt my forehead. I shook my head no and avoided eye contact

While avoiding their gazes, I looked over at Gray who had his arm around Juvia. Did he get over me that quickly?

When someone began talking to me I looked back.

"Yeah you are, we're dragon slayers too remember—wait, how am I touching you without getting burnt?" Wendy asked me, I was about to answer but Gajeel practically answered for me.

"Gray dumped you didn't he?"

I nodded and Wendy's eyes went wide, "But he was the right one! I could sense it! He was the only person that wasn't burned by you!"

I sighed before I spoke, "He said that I've been burning him. So then it was a lie?"

I was confused and hurt, I thought I found the right one then I believed he wasn't it, now I find out he lied? Because of that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!

"Yes, Natsu it was a lie. I can sense the person we need to be with, Romeo is supposed to be with me, I told him and we're dating now, and Gajeel is with Levy. You were supposed to be with Gray. You got it right all on your own but…" Wendy just decided to cut herself off…

Gajeel doesn't hold his anger very well like Wendy did; he slammed his fist down on the table so hard that it broke straight in half with a sickening crunch.

I saw Wendy put her hand on his back in a calming manner when all of a sudden I stopped talking for a minute when I heard my name

"Let's get Natsu and go on a Job okay?" Erza said with a strong voice as she grabbed a listing off the board.

"Natsu, we're going on a job! You're coming too since we are part of the same team." Lucy said, not even giving anyone a choice as she walked over towards me and grabbed my ear, she was obviously ignoring the glares she was receiving.

I couldn't help but sigh; we'd need to take a train. Great, anyone remember my transportation sickness? I felt Wendy's attempt to help with my motion sickness, but as usual it failed. I kindly thanked her anyway.

"COME ON NATSU" Lucy yelled again, it was getting annoying.

I turned to my 'siblings' and smiled at them before giving them both a hug and waving goodbye before I left, obviously we were headed towards the train station, the one place that I hated most. Not only am I sick, and even though their forcing me to go on a job, why did it have to be one so far away? I was practically shoved into the train and dragged over to the seats, don't they know I hate this kind of stuff yet they keep dragging me onto it over and over.

I felt my stomach churn when the train started; they made me sit next to Gray probably because I didn't know that he broke up with me. It was freezing outside, but I didn't really care since my fire magic warmed me up. I felt Lucy inching closer to me, Erza did the same thing. It was obvious they were cold, and they were using me for heat.

The train finally reached the station and I literally stumbled off, only receiving a light look of concern from Gray. Why did he care? He's the one who made my life go from heaven to hell.

I regained my composure almost immediately once I was off the train and followed the rest of my 'team' silently.

Suddenly Lucy stopped and turned to me, she was shivering from the cold.

"N-Natsu use your fire magic to keep everyone wa-warm plea-please" Lucy stuttered out, more like an order if you ask me.

It would take too much energy out of me because I'd have to radiate my flames off myself for a while, it exhausted me. "Natsu~" She wined more, I just did it to shut her up, everyone warmed up and talked more once they were warm enough. For some reason I was still… Cold?

"So what was the Job we were supposed to be doing?" I asked, I was annoyed that no one had told me anything about it…

"There's some mage who uses a lost magic, we don't know what that magic is but whoever he uses the magic on are never seen again. This has been going on for months and they decided to finally put a stop to it. The reward is 4,000,000 jewel." Erza stated with her usual strong voice, I nodded as I walked, almost bumping into things from walking without paying attention.

"We're staying here for tonight, we'll continue looking for him in the morning, or take shifts." Erza spoke clearly as I steadied my position.

"We'll take shifts; each will be three hours long. Who's going first?" I said as I glanced over shortly at Gray before turning my gaze back at Erza.

"I'll go first, then Lucy, Natsu with Happy, and then Gray." Erza said strongly as she urged us inside and left.

"Well you two love birds better get some sleep, and be quiet! I'm going to bed so I won't be tired when I have to go on my shift!" Lucy yelled as she ran upstairs with Happy in her arms

I looked to my left where Gray was beginning to walk towards me, I'm guessing he probably wanted to talk about the break up… Before he reached me, I literally punched him in the face. It wasn't hard but it was hard enough to make him angry.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled as my bangs covered and darkened my eyes

"You… Broke up with me for Juvia!" I wanted answers from him, why would he go for Juvia? He's never shown any emotion towards her!

"Juvia and I are just FRIENDS and the ONLY reason I broke up with you is because you kept burning me!" I heard him yell back at me, I knew it was a lie but I let it be. I really want to get back together with him and this was one method.., Suddenly I clenched my teeth in pain as I felt my body heat up over its normal temperature, I forgot that if I try and get back together with him, I'll be burnt. I backed away from him a bit and directed my gaze at the ground, ignoring his look of confusion before he remembered what I just did.

I saw him bring his hand up to where I hit him and rub it gently before bringing it back down again and looking me in the eyes before leaving the room. I almost started crying but Erza came back and switched places with Lucy. Once Lucy had left rather sluggishly and Erza had fallen asleep, I literally collapsed on the floor and began crying in the corner. Eventually, I fell asleep after a series of painful coughs and some shivers.

~~~Gratsu~~~

~Gray's Pov~

I heard Natsu cry himself to sleep; it was horrible that I was the one at fault for causing him this. Should I tell him it was a lie so we might be able to get back together? Because I love and miss him too, it isn't just him who is hurting. After a while I entered the room that he had resided in, he was curled in a ball while lying in the corner.

"Alone… Igneel… myself… Burn…"

Hm? What was he murmuring? I could make out some words, but others were just gibberish.

His eyebrows were creased in pain and I could practically feel his heat temperature radiating off of him, did he catch a cold? I inched closer and put my hand on his forehead, only to yank it away. No, it didn't burn me, it was just really hot. I inched back up almost immediately and tried to think of an excuse to tell Natsu as I saw his eyes open slowly.

His eyes widened almost immediately as he saw me standing above him, his brow was now in a questioning manor as he looked at me with utter confusion.

"You're radiating heat from your body; it's getting too hot in here." I said plainly, it was only something that had just appeared in my mind and I had instantly said it. And the moment I did say it, I instantly regretted it.

I saw the look of confusion on his face to a look of pain and misery before he nodded and was about to leave the house for a bit when Lucy came back early, her shift didn't end for another two hours.

"Natsu, I'm cold and tired! Can you take over the rest of my shift for me? Okay thanks!" I heard her yell as she ran upstairs with Happy once again; she didn't even give Natsu a choice… I sighed as I saw Natsu nod but halfway out I heard Erza call us, "Let's all go together, to finish Lucy's shift" No one declined the mighty Erza's orders, we only mumbled some incorrect words before walking out.

**~Gratsu~**

**Two Hours Later**

** ~Natsu's Pov**

We'd been walking for two hours now and I was exhausted. My cold seemed to be getting worse as I wobbled in step, my vision blacking out for seconds before returning back to normal and repeating the same action. Eventually my vision just blotched with black spots, I wonder my eyes were bloodshot?

I almost jumped when three men grabbed friends and Happy, I turned around instantly and went to attack the one holding Lucy and Happy in one hand, he seemed to be having some trouble with Happy because his wings.

"Karin No Tekken!" I yelled and it hit him but his grip didn't falter, my attack was probable weak from my cold…

"We'll let your friends go if you come with us peacefully." I heard the one person say with a gruff voice, I lowered my hands and nodded.

"Natsu don't!" I heard Gray yell at me, however he was knocked out by the guy who was holding him, and his body was dropped to the ground. The same action was repeated with Erza and Happy, before doing it to Lucy last.

I walked over to them and they put some kind of handcuffs on my wrists before knocking me out of conscious and taking me away

I knew that this would be the last time I would see my friends and Gray

But since I was going to be alone anyway,

I didn't care.

**~Normal Pov**

And from that day, Natsu was never seen again. He disappeared from everyone's life leaving many people depressed, the guild even suffered and had been getting less jobs, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy were blaming themselves for not being able to save their friend.

Realization would soon hit everyone

Natsu was gone, and he wasn't coming back

Ever

**~~~Gratsu~~~~~`**

**~~~~~Gratsu~~~~/**

**~~~~~Gratsu~~~**

_*Sigh* this took me a bit to write, I've been really busy with Taekwondo, school, homework, school, homework, Did I mention homework?_

_Well that's it, this was a simple one shot, I hope you enjoyed the story! Back to the other one I was too lazy to write._

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	2. Natsu's saved!

Fairy Tail, an amazing guild that has countless members which they all consider family. Losing one family member is extremely depressing for them all, that's how they felt when Natsu disappeared—no when Natsu was captured two years ago. It felt as if a big chunk of their lives had been taken away from them

Which is why they continue to search for him because, Natsu was always there for them, helping them out in their time of needs, so they needed to be there for him. Just today they had finally been able to locate Natsu; they had prepared for a fight—maybe even a war. But it was all okay, as long as they got Natsu back

The guild just wasn't the same without him; he was loved and missed too much for people to just forget him and move on. The strongest team wasn't as strong without Natsu; it lacked the power and determination that Natsu had given them.

So, with determined faces they set out on their way to the dark guild that had captured Natsu

_T_hei_r Natsu_

They wanted revenge

They arrived at the guild in record time, Levy, Lyon, Elfman, Jet, Juvia, Droy, and Lisanna took care of the guards and mages on the outside so the others could move on. There were hundreds of them outside and inside the building, it wasn't impossible but it was going to be hard to defeat them all.

In her anger and resentment, Erza easily took out half of the mages. Gray, Happy, and Virgo took out the others. Erza managed to keep one conscious, she looked into his eyes with the darkest glare one would ever see and she spoke with an angry, scary, rough, and threatening voice

"Where's Natsu"

It made any other conscious dark guild mages and Lucy shudder.

The man pointed to the stairs that seemed to curl down into darkness forever

"G-Go down those s-stairs and continue in a straight path before making a right. The last door on the right you see is h-his" The man managed to stutter out, Erza thanked him by not killing him. However, she did knock him out rather roughly.

The four friends broke up, into two uneven groups. Since Happy couldn't protect Lucy enough, Erza went with them. They were supposed to be guarding the stairs and Lucy didn't want to do it alone, even if Happy was there

Gray quickly made his way down the stairs that seemed to go on forever, into the darkness. He jumped to the bottom and ran; he followed the straight path in the eerie hallway before turning right and running to the end of the hall.

His pale hand was placed on the cold, iron door. With hope in his eyes he opened the door, what he saw was something he never hoped to see.

Natsu was covered in wounds, cuts, scrapes, bruises, burns, it was horrible. His skin was no longer tan, It was now paler than Gray's, his hair was flat and lifeless, and his eyes were just barely open, as if they were just losing consciousness from a recent horrible action or activity since they displayed the pain he had to endure the past two years. Natsu's eyes closed, it was a relief for both of them actually. But still…

It was horrible

Gray's pale hands clenched as he walked, taking a deep breath before doing so. The room, the scent was disturbing. The room smelled like blood. It was grotesque.

Gray had felt the need to vomit but it was ignored because it wasn't important right now.

Gray crouched down and picked up a lifeless hand it was attached to something that seemed to be hooked up to a lacrima. It was stealing his energy, his magic. It was causing him pain.

With brute force, Gray pulled Natsu off of the crystal. But now with a better look at him, he was even worse than before. His bones were easily visible through his skin and his body was almost dead, his soul- no his spirit and soul were most likely broken, shattered into pieces so small that they couldn't be picked up, couldn't be put back together, couldn't be fixed.

"This… This is evil" The ice mage murmured as he picked up the frail body that laid on the cold, dusty, bloody, floor right in front of him. It looked as if the slightest attack would be enough to finally shatter that last string of life his body was withering on.

"G…ray…" His words… His words were just as broken as he was, it was sad

Gray didn't reply, he didn't even utter a sound instead he just continued carrying the body in his arms; he carried Natsu up the steps and towards the other members of their team with an additional two (Gajeel and Wendy).

Without a word Gray silently set the body down, before looking into the depths of everyone's eyes

"He's alive"

The rising and falling of Natsu's chest seemed to seize, throwing everyone into a panic

"He's dead" Happy spoke with wide eyes, and in an unbelieving tone, "No! Natsu can't be dead! Natsu wake up!" Happy continued before his eyes started to water

"No! He's not dead! He… Who's going to motivate our team, no one can replace Natsu!" Erza cried, her words were stuttered out as she tried to look strong for everyone else yet she couldn't stop herself from falling to the ground and crying, letting out all her emotions

Surprisingly, Wendy stayed silent besides the occasional sniffs and attempts to stop her crying as she made her way to the battered and beaten body of her friend, she attempted to use her healing magic to save him.

"Who's going to give me a good fight?" Gajeel spoke harshly and loudly as usual, but he was shaking. No tears fell out of his eyes; he had too much pride for that.

"He was my boyfriend…" Gray spoke silently; he was cursing himself for allowing this to happen, for letting Natsu be captured right in front of him, for not attempting to save him, and for breaking up with him in the first place

"Who's going to help me pay my rent?" Lucy cried out, many glares fell her way as Wendy's face lit up with hope

"I saved him!" Wendy's voice was laced with happiness as Natsu's sad eyes reopened.

Amazing, they were still shining with determination after all he'd been through

In sheer panic, Natsu shot up once he saw his friends; he didn't know whether it was real or not. Whether or not it was one of the horrible tricks that'd been played on him again

"G-Guys?" his voice had broken after all the horror and torture he'd been through, it was rough and jagged but it was his voice, and they were just happy to hear it

Wendy's eyes finally dropped the tears she'd been holding in partially as she grabbed Natsu, her brother in life

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked, it was uncharacteristic for him to ask how someone was feeling but this time he'd make an exception

In return Natsu gave a nod and a huge smile

"You saved me right?" he asked once again, his voice beginning to shake off the jagged edges

"We all did" Erza had just returned with all of the comrades brought to save Natsu, each was smiling. That was, until he lost consciousness

It was probably from the lack of food and how the magical energy had been taken from him for the past two years, it was almost impossible to avoid having him collapse.

"We, we need to get him back to the guild quickly!" Wendy yelled, gesturing Gajeel to pick up the fire mage's body.

"I'll carry him!" Gray announced, but he was declined. It was to be expected, it was his fault that Natsu had to be alone for the rest of his life. They silently began their run back to their guild

**I decided to continue the story xD Because of the reviews! XD hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	3. Natsu's horrible mother

**Gray's Pov**

Natsu; he had finally came out of his seemingly eternal sleep. It was forced obviously; they wanted to take care of his wounds without hurting him. His wounds; they were horrible and they still remain so. His skull had been cracked and there was a large gash on his head. It was a concussion; that was the first thing healed.

On his back; there was some sort of seal that had been taking his magical power. It weakened him terribly. We were able to break it; however the memory couldn't be removed.

There were burn marks coating his entire chest, where his ribs and bones were easily seen. His skin was like a thin blanket over his bones. Whoever had kidnapped him had kept him out of the sun; it was obvious because of how skin his usual tan skin was.

For some reason, he had scars that took the form of the word, 'Freak' written on his stomach. It wasn't big but it was large enough to seriously do some damage. The ends of the skin were jagged as if someone took a jagged knife and wrote those exact words on him. They had been examined and somehow; he'd had them before he was kidnapped. Maybe even before he came to the guild; what did he do to make someone want to do that to him?

It was if he was in a dark, cold room the whole time he was gone. It was so sad to picture Natsu; being neglected one of the few things that actually made him happy. Though; I was worried that the only spark of determination left in his eyes would disappear. Just like his happiness; his freedom.

Though, the moment he had woken up; his eyes had been glazed over. As if he was remembering- reliving something from the past. It looked as if it was something he didn't want to remember- something that had been locked out of his mind for this entire time… What was it?

His eyes weren't focused on reality; he was just staring forward with a blank expression on the features of his face

Could he even hear anyone talking to him?

Did he give up? Did that last gleam of hope- determination finally go out?

Has he given up?

**_~Natsu's Pov_**

_"Mommy don't!" I yelled, I was barely the age of four. I loved my mother but she abused me; and I had no idea why. She always called me a mistake- saying she didn't want me. _

_"Oww" I cried, I brought my beaten and battered arm up to my face where she slapped me. I could taste the iron flavored blood that dripped from my busted and bruised lip. It quivered- I couldn't help it. I had no friends- the only person I have is my mother. But she hates me._

_"M-Mommy" I wailed again, but again my cries of pain were ignored. This woman was always drunk. She always got more violent when she was drunk; but she couldn't care less. She barely fed me and never took care of me. She neglected me and yet she didn't even give a single regret for it. She couldn't care less. _

_It was late at night and my whole body was shaking with fear- I was cold, tired, and pained. Every spot of my body were covered in bruises, dried blood, scrapes, anything you could possibly name I had. I closed my eyes tightly as soon as this woman approached me- was she even my mother? She always made me feel as if I was a disgrace to humanity- something that should never be. A freak with pink hair- My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me outside after blindfolding me. I had no idea where I was going- where she was taking me. What was going to happen? Was she going to kill me? End this miserable cursed life?_

_Ha, I've already given up hope on life._

_My body stiffened from both fear and the freezing air against my bare skin, of course I was cold the only thing I was wearing was a flimsy pair of shorts that were ripped and torn to look like rags_

_"C'mere you little brat" Her harsh words said as she tightened her grip on my wrist. All of a sudden, I was flung forward, my head came in contact with a tree- or a rock- who knows I can't see right now. I almost lost consciousness, but that wasn't the end. She would want to make me suffer more; and I was right because I could feel a jagged knife rip through the skin of my stomach. I cried out in muffled sounds of pain; she didn't want anyone to know of this. When she finished the tears were flowing out of my eyes uncontrollably as I felt something warm ooze out of the back of my head- and from the deep gashes on my stomach. I spit-hacked the blood up and I could've sworn I felt her smile with a cruel sense of humor. I could hear her laughing as she left._

_ I felt sick to my stomach. Since she hadn't tied my arms up I managed to get the blindfold off. _

_I took awareness of where I was_

_I was in a forest- in the middle of nowhere. My only hope was the footprints my mother had left but they had been covered with thick snow already. The loss of blood was making me dizzy; it was hard to see. I couldn't even stand up. But I was able to take in reality_

_My mother, the one who should have cared for me had abandoned me_

_I felt tears pour out of my eyes as I took in the reality of it all_

_All hope was lost._

_I was going to die_

**_~GrayxNatsu_**

**Gray's Pov**

It'd been two hours and he still had that horrible glassy look on his face; I've seen him go through so many emotions it wasn't funny. Now, now he was crying. I would love to hug him, embrace him- but I had lost that privilege.

The glassy look in his eyes had slowly disappeared until it was just him, sitting there; wide eyed and crying. His head turned to mine and made eye contact for a split second before he fell back onto the hospital bed he'd been residing on ever since he was brought back. His consciousness was lost once again, would he wake up again?

"Gray" I heard a gruff and angry voice say my name; the door opened to reveal Gajeel.

"We need to talk" I simply nodded sadly and watched him lean against the door he had just entered. The atmosphere became stiff for a few moments before he spoke again

"As you know Natsu is a dragon slayer, well the special thing about him is that he can only be with one person his entire life- gender doesn't matter. The person he could be in for life was you" Then why isn't he getting back with me? Why is he avoiding me? I asked in my head; Gajeel seemed to read my mind because the next words he said answered my question

"Think, if Natsu got with the wrong person he'd be alone forever- he'd end up burning them- which is what you made him think. If Natsu chose the right person and that person left him he'd end up suffering from-" No wonder; heh I'd even avoid me at this point. But why did he stop explaining? Did something- Natsu's awake; his eyes were no longer glassed over but he was still ignoring our presence- our existence in the room

We didn't say a word, we only watched as practically ripped up his shirt and started clawing at the scars on his body; it was amazing actually. How was someone who was so thin, so weak, so wounded, and so mentally broken- how was he able to do that in his current state?

My thought process was yet again stopped when I heard someone scream; it was Wendy

She ran over to Natsu and hugged him; making him stop tearing at his skin; destroying it, ripping it apart in a furious and confused manor

"Natsu-nii please stop" It was as if she pulled him back into reality because he hugged her back, his eyes softened and his body relaxed, "Sorry Wendy" He spoke with such a rough and scratchy voice that I couldn't believe It was his.

Natsu sat still as he allowed Wendy to help replace his bandages, I only watched in amazement. His eyes were downcast so no one could know how he was feeling. Why do the words on your stomach make you feel so much pain? Who gave them to you? My eyes asked him but no contact was made. As soon as Wendy got up he struggled up as well, despite how he should stay in bed.

"I… I'm going… home" He stuttered out; already tired and weak from trying to get up, I couldn't stand there and watch anymore

"I'll take you home" I spoke clearly and I could tell he was shocked from me appearing form nowhere. He almost fell over but I caught him, stating I'd carry him home and I could the other dragon slayers in the room were extremely worried about Natsu, they tried to get him away from me but I left too quickly.

I slipped out of their hands like ice

I felt Natsu shift on my back, was he uncomfortable? He was sweating, was it really that hot?

We silently made our way back to his house.

**~GrayxNatsu**

**~~~  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter I've been busy lately so I can'tpost chapters/stories as fast as I want to, though thanks for all the reviews. They aways encourage me to write faster XD Again; sorry for the wait**

**_The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	4. The returning fear

**_Natsu's _****pov**

The moment he hoisted my damaged, thin body onto his back my skin started to burn. I really didn't think it would happen with something so simple, so non-suggestive. I bit my tongue as I tried to use my energy to get off; it hurt. I wanted to be with him but that would kill me- but wasn't that what I wanted as a kid?

I stopped resisting and just let myself sink into his arms; I liked it even if it did hurt. I missed the minty smell; the soft breath; the pale- cold skin of my lover—ex lover…. I missed Gray, everything about him… But I couldn't do anything about it; I couldn't get back together with him. While I'm in this state I can't even get away from this guild.

"Natsu are you feeling okay?" You asked as you felt my forehead with the arm you freed. Of course it was warm; I'm a fire dragon slayer.

"It's cold" You said and I only looked up in confusion, how was my forehead cold? Probably from my thin appearance huh…? I'd have to work on getting my muscles back- my strength

I silently watched as Gray opened the door to my house, entering and putting me gently down on my bed. I expected him to leave after that but he didn't- he plopped down next to me and hugged me; he stated that he'd be staying the night

_And the terror begins_

I fell asleep rather quickly that night; however a memory- an important memory came back to me

_"What do you mean I'll burn if I get back together with someone who left me?" I had asked Igneel that after he explained to me what would happen when I got in a relationship_

_"Well—" He began but I childishly interrupted; it couldn't be helped I was a child who didn't know any better- a child who didn't know the pains of the world- the hurt that could possibly come with my choices, "Do you mean my skin will burn? But isn't my skin protected from fire?" _

_Igneel sighed and patted me on my head, with a sad smile on his scaled face. Yes, Igneel did take the form of a human sometimes; that way he wouldn't draw attention wherever he went._

_"It may not be something you understand right now but you'll understand it later; but your soul- your life essence will slowly disappear. You'd have a short life. So try as hard as you can to find the right person and if you do find that person that cling to them; don't leave them and don't give them a reason to want to leave you. It's for the best." My small mind tried to comprehend what he just said but he just ruffled my hair and told me to go back to bed. _

And that's when my dream ended- however I was still asleep. I was only seeing black and not hearing anything until

"Na"

"Tsu"

"atsu"

"NATSU!"

With sleep clouding my vision I got up and unlatched to the thing I was holding onto- Gray A blush slept over my face but it easily went away, I wanted to live longer. I didn't want to die early like I would if I tried to get back together with the one I loved. I still loved him though, but I couldn't do it. I was too scared- too chicken.

I was afraid of dying

With an obviously fake smile that didn't fit my face I spoke with an happy tone "G-Morning" he warily looked over to me before dragging me up and walking with me back to the guild. I could've sworn he said something about a job- since my recovery rate was fast. I eat a lot so I had managed to fill in my skin instead of having it painfully and unnaturally clinging to my skin anymore. They thought I was okay enough to go on a job. My injuries were still a problem though- we were only going on a simple mission that didn't have fighting in it- of course we had to take a train but the problem was

We were going through where my mother raised me for three and a half years before abandoning me in the forest. I couldn't see her right now- I could only hope that she wasn't there. As I kept my thoughts to myself the others were dragging me along everywhere and I was obliging unknowingly. I was too trapped into my thoughts to know what was happening- that is until the train started.

They knew I hated train rides and I had the worst motion sickness that anyone could possibly get but they dragged me on anyway- they wanted to have Erza knock me out but Wendy; who had come with us as long as Gajeel had told them that it would only disturb my wounds. Besides- what kind of teammate knocks their other teammate out of consciousness? A bad one if you ask me; but that was only my opinion on things and my opinion didn't matter did it?

With a sigh that no one seemed to hear, I patiently and sickly waited for this train to stop- which it did in a mere thirty minutes- but it didn't feel that way to me. Gray helped me out of the train- even though I insisted I didn't need help; but he helped anyway… And just like what had happened yesterday I could feel a burning feeling. It wasn't my skin.

'I wonder how much longer I have to live then.' I asked myself sadly as they directed me in the direction of the job we'd be attending too. Supposedly this woman's child 'disappeared' sixteen years ago; her description of the child was that it was a boy; he had pink hair… slanted eyes… wait… tan skin… spiked hair…

**'No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!'** I repeated over and over in my mind until it became a mantra- I was shaking in fear, my lips were quivering, and my eyes were panicking by looking back and forth rapidly. I couldn't deal with this right now- I didn't want to deal with at all

"Natsu are you okay?" No I'm not okay Lucy, how could I possibly be okay when I'm shaking and quivering in fear? Are you that stupid? How can you not tell that I'm not okay?

I didn't want to meet _her _again in my life time

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied quickly; a little too quickly. It became suspicious and now the majority of my friends were watching me- wondering why I was panicking but they passed it off as motion sickness and returning to what they were previously doing; walking towards _her _house

Well you want to know why I'm so upset, so scared, so terrified? Because the woman who abused be for three and a half years and then left me in a forest to die has decided to come look for me! It's my freaking mother!  
My mind and body language seemed to scream 'I'M NOT OKAY!' but no one sensed it, everyone thought it was motion sickness; it was much worse than motion sickness than it ever could be.

It was the one thing I've feared my entire life; the one thing I've avoided my entire life.

_My mother_

**EH more angst for Natsu huh, don't kill me!**

**Thanks for all the reviews though! Each review makes me write faster- enegry for the author *^* (too much if it only took a day) **

**Well see ya next chapter X3**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	5. The worst place to return to

**Natsu's Pov**

I stopped walking- stopped breathing, did this women have so much control over me even when I didn't live with her? I wanted to tell them that we shouldn't do this- that I wasn't feeling well. But they'd ask why and I didn't want to have to tell them- it would be wrong for me to tell them, I could feel it. If I did tell them and my 'mother' found me and found out I told them who knows what kind of hell I would have to be put through.

Would they suffer for my irresponsible decision if I told them?

"Tsu, Natsu where here!" I heard Lucy yell; it was too late to turn around, I couldn't get out of this. I breathed in deeply before stepping inside; it was exactly the same as when I left- nothing had changed. Not the corner where the floor boards where cracked terribly from my mother shoving me into them as a kid- not the old dirty disgusting mats I slept on as a kid, apparently I didn't deserve a bed, not even the broken floorboard I used to hide my candy, toys, anything I believed to be valuable underneath.

Not the nails that had dried blood on them, they resided in a corner that my friends paid no attention to- my mother used to rip off my nails when I was bad. The eerie feeling was still there as well- the feeling that something undoubtedly bad was going to happen- and I wanted my friends out of here before it did.

The door closed behind us and the room was engulfed in darkness- it sent sweat marks down my face.

I was scared- no terrified for my friends. What if something happened to them?

"The lights went out" Lucy stated- she was obviously scared too, with my enhanced vision I could see her holding onto Erza's arm with fear light into her eyes. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Charels, Wendy, and I stood brave; we'd been through worse- I'd been through worse. I knew that something would happen and I could only hope for the safety of my precious friends.

My head snapped as soon as a weird smell began to flow through the room- it was a smell I was used to. It was kind of like poison- it wouldn't harm you but it would knock you out if inhaled. I looked down as soon as I heard multiple thuds- every one of my friends were laying on the ground- unconscious.

"We'll harm your friends if you resist" A voice stated, it wasn't my mother. I couldn't sense her presence here. I couldn't even smell her.

I stood down, I didn't want any harm to come to my friends because of this- and just like that I dropped a note and followed them silently- out of the house and towards somewhere that I knew too well

_I was back at the place I had finally escaped from_

**_GrayxNatsu_**

**_Gray's Pov_**

I woke up with a horrible headache; I didn't know what had just happened. Wait- where was Natsu? Everyone else had been accounted for- we were still in a dark – creepy old house. But the door was left open which allowed me to see. I looked around me and found Wendy crying against Gajeel's shoulder. I wanted to ask what was wrong but as Gajeel had done before- he answered as if he read my mind, "He's gone. He was taken by the same people who took him from us last time, you were unconscious at the time.

I could've sworn I became as hot tempered as Natsu at the moment because I shot up and into a standing position, towering over Gajeel and Wendy

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!" I yelled; waking everyone else from their state of unconsciousness

"Because I was unconscious too, the only reason I knew what happened was because at the last second I heard a voice telling Natsu not to resist- and Natsu seemed to know them. I put the pieces together before I passed out." I calmed down a bit but my anger only flared straight back up, but this time it was towards the people who kidnapped Natsu, why the hell were they doing this? Why did they want him so much? He's never done anything to them besides escape!

I looked around the house for clues- for anything that could give me a hint to where Natsu might be- no why he was kidnapped again. As far as I'm concerned he's back at the place we found him at the last time. We needed to hurry; I didn't want him to go through that process of torture again. I tripped around the room and found a corner of dented floorboards and nails with dried blood on them- it was a child's nails

For some reason that was creepy, who in their right mind would do this to a child?

I stumbled around a bit more and found a broken floorboard, suspecting it immediately I went over and pulled it up. I found a journal filled with messy handwriting - it was similar to Natsu's when he was a child- when he first joined the guild.

I sat down and opened the journal to the very first page, hoping this would give me some clues

_My nam is Natsu Dragneel an Im 3 and half years old, I dn't h've a daddy but I have a mommy. I don't have any o'er famly or pets either. But as lonng as mommy 's h're. Even though mommy hate me- she hurt me evry day and started pulling off my nails! It hurted!"(1)_

The tear marks blotted the ink making it almost unreadable and not to mention the occasional drops of blood on the page- but wait did this mean Natsu lived here? And he was abused by his mother? This was new, he'd never told anyone about it before; was it such a hated past? I turned the page in hopes of finding out more

_"Mommy said it my fault daddy hate her, Ive n'ver known I had a daddy; but why des Daddy hate mommy? Y it my falt?" (1) _

The grammar and spelling was absolutely horrible but what was I to expect from a three year old?

"_it my birthda 2day, I dn't celbrate though; mummy went drin;ing with frinds agin she hurted me wen she got back- I rlly luv 'er tho, no mat'er wut she des- shes comming agin!" (1)_

And the rest of the journal was completely blotted with incorrect words, blurry ink that had blurred from tears and blood. It was grotesque; I threw the book to the side of the wall when I heard slight scattering. Probably rats

I ran back into the main room only to stop immediantly when I saw a piece of paper lying on the ground, it was Natsu's current handwriting. He must've written it before he was taken.

It read, "Don't come looking for me, ~Natsu"

I smirked and crumbled it- or course we were going to look for him! Natsu was our friend, our family and we were going to protect him as much as we could in his time of need

"Gajeel, Wendy, Charels, Lily, Wendy, Erza, we need to go get Natsu. I know where he is."

**GrayxNatsu**

**Natsu's Pov**

We finally reached the place I had just escaped from, I could hear the people who had captured me laughing cruelly- and the cells of the others were emitting sounds of screams, pleas, or maniacal laughs. It couldn't be helped- the people in here were tortured for so long that they either lost their minds or begged and pleaded to be let out. The screams were screams of pain from the torture, if that wasn't obvious

"We have a special cell for you this time" Someone announced; it was the same person who had been laughing crazily. I warily glanced at the man before he threw me (literally) into the cell, my head collided into the wall instantly

"Are you okay?"

**End chapter!**

**1. I wanted to make it as if a three year old was actually writing these bits so I made the grammar and spelling wrong on purpose**

**Hmm I wonder if anyone can guess who he's in the cell with now… It's quite obvious actually -_-" anyway as usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing…. **

**_Replies:_**

**_Darkhuntressxir: _**The next chapter will explain it…. *3*

**_Naturesshadows_****: **Thank you for all your reviews xD glad you liked how I wrote his past and had his siblings protect him ^^ My story's taking over your life? Wow, orz… and you check every day for a new chapter even if you have homework… Meh this chapter is dedicated to you for that

**_Rikkai and hyotei lover: _**Of course I'm going to write more GrayxNatsu/Fairy Tail stories! And true it's not right if that was exactly what I was planning… *evil laughter* ah the suspense of it all

**Thanks to these people for reviewing**

**_Naturesshadows_**

**_Darkhuntressxir_**

**_Rikkai and hyotei lover_**

**_Krystalanimeheart_**

**_The Lollipop Assassin_**

**_Ryleanette_**

**_Chakreatni_**

**_IcedSoulFairy_**

**_Guest_**

**_!_**

**Your reviews made me stay up until 2:37 am to write this; just goes to prove how much I love you guys ^^'**

**_(So don't kill me…. TT^TT)_**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**

Paste your document here...


	6. The shadowed truth

**~Natsu's Pov**

"Are you okay?" A woman began- it sounded just like my mother actually.

I took a quick look at this woman while I was down, she had long reddish black hair and soft- saddened eyes. Her skin was pale and she seemed even thinner than I was. She looked as if she had been subjugated to torture more that I had- her arm was completely bruised, her bottom lip was ripped, and like mine previously were- her clothing was ripped and covered in blood

She looked just like my mother besides the injuries, bloody rags, lack of weight, and dirty figure

"Are you….?" I hesitantly asked, she nodded and I backed up into the wall- I was afraid of this woman. What she did to me as a mere child- the pain and suffering she put me through… I hated it- but I couldn't bring myself to hate her

"Natsu, I'm terribly sorry for what I've done for the first four years of your life- I know it's mentally and physically scarred you but I want you to know it wasn't my intention to make you hate me"

She expected me to believe that she didn't mean to hurt and torment me as a child, to make me feel useless and unworthy of living?

I just glared at her silently, not saying anything but only watching her cautiously. My eyes were telling her to explain her actions. She seemed to understand because she let out a sigh before taking a hasty breath and starting her explanation

"The reason I abused you was because of your father" I rudely interrupted her, "Yeah because I made him hate you somehow"

A frown graced her face as she shook her head no. "No, that wasn't the reason. It was because... Your father threatened to kill you if you weren't changed into an emotionless killer. He wanted me to raise you into that; he knew how strong you'd grow up to be; what you'd achieve if I raised you like he wanted… But I couldn't follow his orders completely. I hurt you to make him believe me, to think I was actually training you when I wasn't. You were such an innocent child, your eyes showed happiness and innocence. I couldn't find it within myself to completely break that. You were always running around trying to talk to me, cheer me up when you thought I was down; no matter what I did you always forgave me and you shouldn't have. What I did was wrong, I'm so sorry Natsu" My eyes widened at all of the new information I'd just learned of, this was my father's doing, then why was she here?

"Why are you here? Why did you abandon me in the woods that day and why did you carve those words onto my stomach?" I asked, I was still utterly confused. But slowly forgiving my mother's actions word by word

"I carved those words on your stomach to make you hate me; so you wouldn't come looking for me like I knew you would. I knew you loved me after everything I did because of the journal hidden underneath the floorboards; I didn't want to take that away from you. I abandoned you in the woods later on because your father was coming to get you- take you from my care and raise you into a ruthless and heartless killer. I didn't want that for you, I didn't want to see that innocence ripped out of your eyes even though I had already taken a portion of it. Even today that innocence is still there"

The woman took a breath before looking into my eyes for the briefest second before she showed me her wrists, they were bound to the wall by chains which prevented her from moving and around her neck was a metal choker that all of the prisoners wore. "He found out what I had been doing, and how I had left you in the woods. To pay for it he took me here and started extracting my magic- torturing and hurting me; he said he'd stop when I told him your location, but I never gave in. I had heard how you were at a guild called Fairy Tail and you had many friends, and boyfriend which I'd like to congratulate you on.." She stopped again and smiled weakly before giving me thumbs up at the boyfriend part. I blushed- was it normal for parents to tease their kids like this?

I didn't really care, all I cared about now was finally knowing the truth behind my mother's actions and I did; though she still needed to finish telling me why she was here… As if reading my mind she continued, weakly though, she seemed tired. Her skin underneath her soft eyes was dark and baggy; didn't they allow her to sleep much?

"Anyway, like I said I never told this man anything so he kept abusing me every day, until one day he stopped. I had sensed your presence that day as well. I didn't know how he got his filthy hands on you but I swore I'd make him pay. One prisoner managed to escape but he couldn't get me out; so I told him to tell your guild where you were- that way they could get you out of here instead. I was the least important thing on my mind at the time and even right now. I hope your friends are coming to save you; you don't deserve to be slowly killed here" She finished with an exasperated breath and I only stared- she was avoiding eye contact and looking at the ground. I felt tears fall out of my eyes- I couldn't help it. I hugged her. I finally knew the truth- and for some sick reason it made me happy to know that this wasn't all her doing.

Then we started bonding

And it all started with a single sentence

_"So, what have I missed out on while you grew up?"_

A sentence was all it took for us to form an irreplaceable bond

Natsu's Pov

We talked for a while; but not once had I heard or asked for her name. With a slanted frown I asked, "Um, I never knew your name" She laughed; the smile on her face showed pure happiness

"My name is Himawari(1)"

I smiled at her; there was a happy atmosphere in the air despite out location. It was a good feeling…

*Cling*

*Creak*

*Step, Step Step*

Those were the only sounds it took for us to tense up

"Ah, I can see the family I've ruined has finally gotten back together huh?" A deep voice asked my head darted in his direction; he had a stubble mustache that was brown with light hints of gray in the less noticeable places. He had straight brown hair, black obsidian eyes, and thick eyebrows. There was a dark scowl that looked as if it were marred onto his face. His eyes were narrow and he had a very muscular appearance; he was tall as well. I was at least two or three feet shorter than him, he was towering over me and I didn't like it. His fingers looked as rough as the rest of his appearance- he wore a dark expression on his face and wore a satin black business suit with a crimson covered tie and black dress shoes.

My attention turned from him to my mother, my eyes seemed to be asking one question and one question only,

_'Is he my father?_

**~~~umm sorry I was planning on uploading this yesterday but then my parents shut the internet connection off- I was planning to go to bed afterwards but since I was in the basement- where I usually am; in the dark being quiet and anti social… My parents didn't know I was down there so they ended up unknowingly locking me down here… I had soda, a blanket, a heater, candy, and a computer. So out of boredom I ended up writing more than one chapter- which means I add more than one chapter in one day today…So you're probably happy about that part aren't cha? The story is ending soon; I'm gonna kill Natsu… after making him suffer terribly -_-" I'm cruel I know. **

**Anyway once I finish this story; got another idea for a fairy tail fanfic so I'll be writing that…Thanks to the reviewers as usual… They're the reason I'm uploading multiple chapters in short times without waiting a while…**

**Himawari means sunflower in Japanese; I wanted to make her name somewhat related to Natsu's so since Natsu means summer I made his mom's name become sunflower**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	7. Sad News

**Natsu's Pov**

Even with my curiosity I remained as silent as my mother as this tall and bulky man stood in the doorway.

I heard him walk over to us; passing me swiftly and grabbing my mother's neck, and holding her up by it. The chains held her down even as she was pulled up. Sounds of choking emitted through her throat- I couldn't stand it

"So I'm guessing this… Woman has told you everything, well she's correct. But I still have to hurt her for telling you"

As if it were on que, his grip on her neck tightened to an extent where she couldn't breathe; that's when I lost control

Despite my deep fear of this man I stood up and kicked him in the stomach- it was obvious he wasn't expecting it because he dropped her and fell to the ground. I was able to catch her and use my magic to rip the lacrima off of her; even though I was still attached to one I was able to move around freely… It hurt though; but I'd have to put up with it.

As a last resort- I ripped the magic stealing lacrima from my arm- causing myself to receive a deep gash on my right arm. But that was okay, the adrenaline was pumping through my body too fast for me to notice,

"Why you little runt!" the man yelled as he got up almost as fast as I had kicked him in the stomach. He aimed a fist at my face which I swiftly dodged; and then, "Karin no: Tekken!" I could tell that wounded him because it longer for him to get up; but the moment I knocked him down I picked up my mother and ran; I couldn't afford to lose in a fight while we're here- who knew what would happen to me- to my mother. I had memorized the exit so I headed there immediately- out running my 'father' and the guards that were approaching us rather quickly

But I was faster, more slippery

They couldn't catch me and I had finally reached the exit, the sunlight, they couldn't hold me in this place again. I couldn't go through everything they did to me before again- if I did, I'd surely break.

So, I kept running- not stopping from the pain, exhaustion, bleeding, or my mother constantly telling me to put her down- that she could run for herself. But I knew she couldn't, she's been there far longer than I had, put through much worse that I'd been through. She's frail and weak, I needed to be the one to help her right now, even though I could never completely forget – erase the memories of her earlier actions to me as a child, at least I could forgive her and accept her back into my withering and pathetic life…

**Gray's Pov **

I had gotten everyone together and we were ready to storm the same dark guild that had captured Natsu; but this was for a second time. Again; we had been weak and useless, which was why Natsu was captured- we ignored his feelings going on this mission and we caused this.

We were ready to completely destroy the guild this time- but as soon as we opened the door- a wide eyed Natsu stood in the entrance way, holding a women who was as dirty as he was, she had dark red hair and thin eyelashes. Her body was adorned with scrapes, bruises, and burns. Her skin was pale and just as Natsu's had done, it clung to her fragile bones. Her hair was hinted with bits of black and she looked to in her thirties- a middle aged woman.

was she a prisoner at that place too? Was that why she had been carried here by Natsu and why she was just as injured as he was? Natsu- he looked as if he was on an adrenaline rush because I was pretty sure it just wore out. His eyes finally showed how he was feeling- tired- but was that a gleam of happiness? Why was it there? Was he happy he was injured? Or was it because he was able to get back to the guild? Suddenly; his eyelids slowly closed and so did his consciousness—his face scrunched up into a look of pain before he hit the ground- right after that woman was taken from him by Mira.

I helped him up- but for some odd reason I was shoved aside as Gajeel picked him up instead. Why didn't he like me getting back together with Natsu? I loved him, but right now all I wanted to do was help him but he wouldn't even allow that?

I watched with an upturned expression as Natsu was taken, upstairs and treated, I waited for him to wake up as well; I needed to talk with him as soon as possible

**~END gray's Pov**

**Natsu's Pov**

The moment I opened my eyes I was blinded by a bright white light and a shining white room. My eyes shut instantly before reopening as slowly as ever- trying to get used to the change of scenery,

"Natsu?" that sounded like Gray…

"W…What?" my voice sounded scratchy and jagged- I didn't like it, I reopened my eyes to see Gray sitting next to me in a chair and my mother in another bed across the room- she seemed to be sleeping peacefully…

There was silence as he poured me a glass of water and gave it to me to drink, I accepted and drank quickly before putting the cup down and looking into his eyes, Gray had been watching as well

"Natsu, who's the woman you brought back with you? Is that your mom?" How did he find out I had a mother? And he seemed to growl the sentence out so did he know about my past? Did he find my journal?

"Yes, I found your journal and read every page" I bit down on my already bruised lip as hard as I could; I didn't like others digging up the secrets I wanted to keep a secret, it's none of their business; can't I have any privacy on stuff like that? I guess not

My eternal rant was cut short as soon as Gray spoke up again, "She's your mother isn't she?" I nodded and his face contorted in anger, "Why the hell did you save her then?! She freaking abused you as a child only to drop you off in the woods after carving the words, 'Freak' on your stomach! All she's done is hurt you" I felt a stress mark appear on my face, he knew nothing. He was only making weak observations on my life- _my _problems

"You know nothing, Gray. Nor do you have the right to know. It's MY problem and NONE of your business." He seemed to shut up after that; he apologized quickly before bowing and leaving the room rather quickly, Mira came in shortly afterwards, she looked sad.

"Natsu?" she was obviously checking to see if I was awake or not- I replied with a 'yeah' and she smiled sadly

"It's about… The woman you brought back" She began- that didn't sound too good

"You mean my mother?" I asked and her eyes seemed to widen as even more sadness filled her eyes

"She has a minor concussion and a horrible wound on her stomach that won't heal. It looks as if it started out as a regular flesh wound but there were signs of it being burnt as well. Apparently she was injected with an unknown virus- a specific type of poison. It prevents her from healing herself. She's terribly underweight as well…" I didn't like where this was going, "By the chemicals we found in the poison; it's been proved to be incurable. She's been coughing up blood as well; she's slowly dying and it seems she has hours- maybe minutes left to live."

"It pains her to live. It would be better for her to die peacefully"

**~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~  
Wow, I'm so cruel. I'm killing off Natsu's mother… *sweatdrops* anyway sorry I couldn't upload this sooner I wanted to do homework first and I had a busy day today; this chapter was already mostly finished so… yeah…. As usual thanks for the reviews/favs/follows ect Reviews make me upload faster so you know what to do… *^***

**_~~The Dark Crimson Blood _**


	8. Mixed up feelings and confusion

**Natsu's Pov**

_"It pains her to live. It would be better for her to die peacefully"_

I finally got my mother back; now she's going to die. I finally figured out the truth- finally began to bond with her and now she's leaving once again. Except this time I won't see her again. It's horrible! I feel horrible, miserable, angry, and even terrified! Everyone- everything precious to me is slowly being taken away! I couldn't even be with the one I loved without killing myself! This is my fault somehow isn't it? I saw Mira look at me sadly before leaving the room as I continued to rant in my head, my thoughts colliding with each other- trying to decipher what was right from wrong.

All of a sudden, my main objective was to get out, get out of the white suffocating room.

_It was torture_

What did I do to deserve this? I couldn't think of anything yet I still deemed it my fault, Why is it my fault?  
"Su, Na, Natsu!" I heard a weak and scratchy voice stutter out finally ripping me from my self-induced hell.

"Sorry…, mom…" She looked frail and weak lying on that hospital bed; her face was pail- paler that when I had first found her. There was a trail of blood leaking out of her mouth and her face had a pained look on it.

_She was suffering_

"I'm sorry Natsu" She announced, a normal person who didn't know as much as I did would think she was apologizing for everything she did to me as a kid, but this wasn't the case. She was apologizing for something else, something so different and unrelated that it was almost impossible to guess

_She was apologizing for leaving me_

Not leaving me in the forest when I was a child but apologizing for leaving me permanently, she was going to die and leave me all alone once again- why was this happening to me? It was as if everything I enjoyed in life was being ripped away from me and there was nothing I could do about it

_Nothing at all_

I could only watch as what I cared about was snatched from my life; her frail arms rose up; motioning me to hug her- which I obliged too. I hugged her lightly- I had the slightest suspicion that if I hugged her too tightly she would break

"I.. I love you Natsu" she said before her eyes slowly began to close- the life that resided in them was finally draining. She was dying- her hand hit the bed with a soft 'plop' and the machine tracing her heartbeat had finally came to a complete stop. Her heart stopped beating, her chest was no longer rising and falling, she no longer had a pulse,

She was no longer alive…

I dropped to my knees and tears streamed out of my eyes- the one word- the ONLY word and thought that was on my mind was, 'Why'

She was buried that day, in the summer weather with a cool breeze occasionally blowing over her gravestone. I was the only one who knew her, so I told the others that they didn't have to come.

On her cold gravestone I had placed three beautifully bright sunflowers on her grave. It would've made her happy. I had found some of her belongings as well, one thing gave me a wonderfully warm feeling in my heart, it was a picture. A picture of her holding me- a smiling baby to her chest; we both seemed so happy in that picture. It makes me wonder, did either of us know what obstacles that awaited us in the future? Probably not

That picture, the picture that had warmed my heart was safely and permanently put on her gravestone, when a summer's breeze came by- blowing my hair in every direction I said two words before turning around and walking away, "I'm sorry" However, my words were heard by no one- the breeze covered my voice, all while making the sunflowers flow with the breeze

It was truly a beautiful sight,

A beautiful sight that I wasn't meant to see

I walked straight back to my house and flopped down onto my bed, unsure of what to do anymore. My life had gone from good to bad then it repeated again. I finally understood something though, 'my life is messed up'

As usual, I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door, usually this annoyed me but this time I think it's a good thing. I need to stop blaming myself and get over it… Or at least try to

"Yeah—" I began but I stopped myself, the person at my door was the person I've been trying to avoid. Gray Fullbuster.

"Natsu we really need to talk" He stated but I only slammed the door in his face and told him to go away- to disappear. I just couldn't see him right now- let alone talk to him. He was only making things worse because he was one of the things taken away from me- ripped out of my already ruined life

"Natsu!" he yelled but I continued to ignore him, though when he tried to pull the door off its hinges I got up. Though it wasn't to open the door for him, it was to open the window for myself. Once I opened the window and jumped out, running aimlessly around until I found myself back in the same exact spot I had started at. My mother's grave.

It hurts to look at it

I felt my eyes soften once again but then ironically, the footsteps I heard wiped the soft look on my face right off my face. How did he know I would come here? Why did I come here? Out of all the places I could have gone… Why was this place I unconsciously chose? I turned to bolt again but he grabbed my hand- holding it in an extremely icy grip. He looked at me with soft and sad eyes, my eyes were alike.

Gray Fullbuster, why must you keep coming after me even though I've already lost you?

Is it because you don't know what you did? Or do you want to apologize?

Ugh I'm avoiding you for a reason, Baka!

"Why are you avoiding me, Natsu?" you asked with such monotone, in such a cold whisper. It sent chills down my spine but it was ignored

I really do love you, Gray. I don't want to avoid you but I have to if I want to live. I want to tell you but you wouldn't understand. Besides, even if you did understand anything I told you about what Igneel had said; would you really believe me? If you believed me would you blame yourself? Or would you think I was lying and laugh at me instead?

In his eyes the emotions of pain, sadness, sorrow, misery, guilt, and anticipation stood clearly

While mine showed sadness, regret, and misery, some o the emotions he had

My train of thought was yet again yet again for who knows how many times already; it was cut when Gray ran the short distance to where I stood and hugged me tightly

Gray hugged me

He hugged me

_Hugged me…_

_~~~~_

~~~~~~~~~~~**End Chapter**

**Meh, sorry for the shortness- It pains me to say this but the next chapter will be the last, I you want me to do another fairy tail fic go on my profile and vote for fairy tail, as usual reviews are appreciated… They make the chapters come faster… -3- Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows/etc. ^^**

**I think that's about it… so… yeah…**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**


	9. Natsu's End

**This chapter is dedicated to darkhuntressxir**

**Thank you for reviewing on every chapter**

**Anyway to the finale you've all been waiting for… *cries***

**Natsu's Pov**

For the first few seconds the hug was comforting, warm, comfortable, and even nice. But then it became uncomfortable; my skin- no I could feel something inside me burning- burning uncontrollably. It became painful; I tried as hard as I could to wiggle out of the uncomfortable hug that seemed to be suffocating me but he only tightened his grip. I could only put up a weak fight because of my previous injuries- so I had no hope. My body gave out on me and I only sank further into this suffocating hug.

"I'm not letting go until you say that you love me" He stated, did he truly want me to die? To finally finish burning what's let of my life source out? I could feel it tearing away already- he was unaffected and obviously didn't notice what was happening to me, he didn't know how much pain I was in, and he didn't even know that he was slowly killing me

**~~~~  
~~~~GrayxNatsu**

**Gray's Pov**

I could feel him trying to get out of my grasp after a few seconds; but I just tightened my grip. He was already weak so he couldn't wiggle out. For some reason I thought something was off. He seemed to enjoy the hug for the first few seconds but then he looked as I he found it uncomfortable, suffocating even. But I still wouldn't let go, not until he said that he loved me

Because I knew he did, he just wouldn't tell me. Did he not want to ruin his pride any further? Or did he not want me to leave him again? Was he afraid of being hurt again? I decided on the latter option as I hugged his burning body onto mine. It didn't hurt; it felt nice in this cold weather. I looked down at the mass of pink hair underneath my chin; I buried my face in it.

"Why won't you say it?" I could feel him crying against my shirt, I knew he loved me but he wasn't saying it

"Do you… Hate me?" I asked, I knew he didn't hate me but I wanted to see what he would say

"N…No" he stuttered out; he seemed to be in pain. Was I hugging him too hard? Is it because he was still wounded? I loosened my grip on him just a little- but not enough for him to be able to get out. He had the saddest expression on his face as well

"If you don't hate me then you love me right?" I asked, knowing what he would say

"R..Ri… Right!" he painfully stuttered out, he was shaking as well. His body was becoming unbelievably hot, his skin wasn't burning but something else was… Why was he trying to burn me? Well it wasn't working for some reason; it seemed to affect him though

Weird, he's supposed to like flames. Is he's uncomfortable with them why doesn't he just get rid of them? I mean he eats the freaking fire!

"S…Stop…" he murmured but I ignored it, I really needed to know what was wrong with him- no whether he actually loved me or not… Why he won't be with me again… Why does it seem like he's avoiding me? It's like it seems like I'm hurting him more than anything or anyone else.

All of a sudden his body relaxed against mine; he was still shaking uncontrollably though.

"Please, please say you love me. That's all I want" I asked- no begged him to say those three words; the three words I wanted to hear so much- I wanted them to come out of his very mouth, from his soul

Otherwise I wouldn't be pleased

**~~~~GrayxNatsu**

**~Natsu's Pov**

"Please, please say you love me. That's all I want" I heard him saw, he was begging me. Practially on his knees begging except he was holding me instead. He was breaking and it was my fault; I'm so sorry Gray. The look in his eyes, the emotions written on his face, it was just all to much… I'm so sorry Gray…

Sweat began to drip down my whole body, it was from fear. I knew I'd die if I did this

It'll kill me but I'll saw it

"I'm sorry Gray, I lo" I was interrupted by a great surge of heat that bypassed my body. It seemed as if I was the only one who could feel it, which is good because I don't intend to hurt anyone I don't want to

"I love…" again I was interrupted; with each word I came closer to the heat got stronger and suddenly it became almost unbearable

"I love you!" I finally spit out; I wasn't interrupted at all. But the almost unbearable heat became unbearable. It was burning what was left of my life source- Gray seemed to notice because he reacted by giving me a look of worry and finally letting me go- unsure of what exactly was going on. I could tell that I had a few seconds before my life source was completely gone and I wanted to make the most of it. So with a pained face I truthfully said words that came from my very being- no my very soul- my heart even;

"I love you, Gray Fullbuster"

**~~~~  
~GrayxN-Natsu**

**Gray's Pov….**

"I love you, Gray Fullbuster" As soon as those words came out of his mouth I had a warm feeling inside me- but it quickly disappeared when I saw his body hit the ground with a thud, his head smashing into the corner of his mother's gravestone, creating a large gash. Saying I was worried and scared wasn't enough to describe what I was feeling right now; because before he came into contact with the ground he had stopped breathing

His chest stopped rising and falling

His eyes became blank; life disappearing quicker than I could see

There was a smile on his face before he hit the ground as well, I couldn't tell why

Did he know that he would die? Was that why he was so hesitant in telling me?

I heard screaming in the distance but I only ignored it and looked down at Natsu's cold and dead body with a sad frown, and sad eyes as well

"NATSU!" it was Gajeel's voice, I heard his heavy feet skid to a stop when he reached us, Wendy's heavy breathing could be heard as well but I still ignored them

"N…Natsu-san" Wendy started crying as soon as she saw Natsu's body, laying lifelessly on the ground… I'd cry to… But I don't think I can

"What the hell did you do?" Gajeel yelled as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt

"He said… He loved me… Then he apologized…" And before I knew it he was on the ground… Gajeel unlatched his hand and checked Natsu's body for a pulse- he didn't find one.

"Idiot" Gajeel said as he looked at Natsu's body, "When Natsu was a child he was taught about the dangers of love… I've told you this part already correct" I nodded; finally tearing my eyes away from Natsu's limp body

"Well let's just start where we left off; if Natsu were to love you again by confessing his feelings then… Then his life source would burn out. Quickly. Efficiently. I'm guessing he found you or you found him and he told you" I suddenly felt regret and guilt pour over my body.

It was MY fault Natsu was suffering so much

THAT was why he couldn't openly confess

It was MY fault he died

THAT was why he was so hesitant

"I forced him to say it. He didn't want to at first but eventually he did" I finally said; regret was laced within my voice and they could tell. Wendy's eyes showed forgiveness while Gajeel's turned from Anger and resentment into understanding; he would've done the same thing in my position and I could tell. We headed back to the guild with Natsu's lifeless body. We told everyone the bad news. At first it had caused uproar but then everyone became silent. They'd been ignoring Natsu's feelings as well- probably forgetting he had them at all

Later that day we buried you- right next to your mother. It just seemed like the right thing to do

We were sure that would make you happy

Everyone came to your funeral, and it wasn't just Fairy Tail. Everyone who you had met and made happy had attended to your funeral, even some strangers who had heard of your good deeds.

Though, at your funeral the mighty Erza scarlet fell to the ground and let her emotions out- not caring who saw her.

Wendy had cried her sadness out as well; you were like a brother to her- always there, always helping and caring for her

The most surprising was Gajeel; instead of just shaking he was crying. He was hiding it but he was crying. You were his younger brother

Happy and Lisanna cried as well, they knew you since childhood- just like me. Though they were more like family

Romeo, he had cried as well. Clinging to his father as he did so

Elfman had gone on about how you died like a true man, he was still sad because tears fell from his face as well

Mira; she had gone through a lot; she was the one who told you your mother was dying. Now she had to go through this as well

Lucy; as usual she cried. She was always crying. It seemed as if every day that was the only thing she could do

Everyone else; they were just as depressed as the rest of us

Though as the days went by we slowly got over it

We still visited your grave as often as we could; you would always be family to us.

We'd always miss you

I almost locked myself up because of your death- almost. Juvia is slowly helping me get through this

I know this is my fault and apologizing won't help anymore and is pointless but...

I'm so sorry, Natsu

**~~~END STORY!~~~~**

***Sniff* The story finally ended… I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… I felt so sad while writing this… (TT^TT) Why'd Natsu have to die like that?!—Oh… never mind… ._.**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to darkhuntressxir; *hugs* I would like to thank you for reviewing on every chapter, which is why you got this chapter dedicated to you…**

**Replies**

**Darkhuntressxir**: I am a very cruel person, I am not afraid to admit it… Thanks for reviewing on every chapter by the way, (again) you're reviews are greatly appreciated**. **I just had to dedicate this chapter to you; it's special because it's the longest and saddest… and the last… ._.

**Rikkai and hyotei lover:** Orz, thanks for reviewing and fast updates are because of reviews… -3-

**Krystalanimeheart**: Glad you've been enjoying the story… Thanks for the reviews… ^3^

**Naturesshadows11: **I'm glad you like the way I wrote Natsu's past a few chapters ago, glad you've liked all the other bits and pieces as well. I'm really glad you've been enjoying my story and that you like my writing style… Orz almost forgot, thanks for the reviews…

**The Lollipop Assassin: **That was the original plan but I decided to extend it; yeah I love playing with the seme's feelings and killing off the Uke.. angst~ Thanks for the reviews by the way

**Ryleantte**: thanks, I'm glad I decided to continue as well… Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review

**Chakreatni**: Gray was forgiven ^^ thanks for the review…

**IcedSoulFairy**: Glad you favorite'ed my story (favorite'ed isn't a  
word btw xD) thanks for the review

**Guest**: I continued! And it finally ended! It's because of you and the other first chapter reviewers that I continued! Thanks for reviewing

**27CansOfTuna:** I'm cruel aren't I? I make people cry at the end of all of my stories- so it's a good thing… for me… -3- Thanks for reviewing

**Moonlightnight1**: Sad hmm I get that a lot… XD Thanks for the review

XD two chapters in one day, a miracle? Anyway since this one is done I'm deciding on which pairing I should write about next, so I put a poll on my profile. It's going to be up until thursday so vote while you can- if you want to..

*Sniff Sniff* Natsu~

I'm in my emo corner right now (TT^TT) How many reviews for the last chapter?

Ja, Mata ne...

_~~The Dark Crimson Blood_


End file.
